


inconsequential

by LadyAllana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, author wants to continue drink with Heechul hyung series but Donghae can't drink to save his life, its me im shindong, kind of crack because...Donghae, three people dinners are ok but two are awkward af, yehyuk in here somewhere because its me, you either get this or you are a normal socially adapted human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: Hyung won't have dinner with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong





	inconsequential

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that I wanted to write a drabble for Valentines it's just that I don't want to write what I'm supposed to be writing right now.
> 
> Also I don't know...I think I like this couple? Like I'm angsty but you can't really go super angsty with Donghae POV its nice (its nice guys its not sleep deprivation and me posting this at 3am)

It starts of as something really inconsequential and petty, really it does and it must be because as Donghae looks up at his screen mid zoom session at 8 am on a Wednesday in his living room, blank as one can be when his tutor asks him to give an example to inconsequential to see if he has understood today’s lesson, this is the only thing that comes to mind.

His tutor laughs and accepts it as an answer nonetheless so he gets up and drags himself off to the shop before the shoot.

*

“Let's catch a bite after.”

Donghee hyung stares at him for a hot minute in silence, then goes back to text Heechul hyung.

I have a meeting with my team later… you can join if you want.”

*

Hyukjae shrugs.

It keeps bothering him.

*

“What about that new galbi place down the street-”

Hyung stands up to greet the girl group just arriving.

Donghae huffs to his bowl of frozen blueberries.

*

Ryeowook sits his butt to the small space between the wall and hyung, a carton of noodles at one hand, the other already ready to stuff a huge portion into hyungs mouth.

“Open up-”

*

Next week he comes with an offer chicken, catching up to Donghee on his way to the elevators after Another Class.

“We can share a normal and spicy if you want, or just get whatever?”

“I won’t eat with you Hae.”

The metal doors close to his own pouting face.

*

“But hyung…” he cries on Heechul’s shoulder, snot drooling down his chin.

Heechul hyung sighs looking at the more than half full soju bottle on the table, bringing it up to his mouth to one shot the whole thing.

Once sufficiently buzzed, he brings his hand up to Donghae’s hair.

Donghae snuggles in closer, drunk weeping.

“Just let it out, let it out.”

*

Teukie hyung shoots them dirty looks across the dressing room.

Hyukjae drags his sorry ass to the set after him.

He doesn’t ask again.

*

“Maybe you should try a different approach?”

“What? Show a kimbap down his throat when he is not looking?”

Jongwoon hyung looks down at his lap where Hyukjae is half snoozing, half sleepily drinking strawberry milk from the straw he is holding upright for him, adjust his knees so Hyuk doesn’t accidentally drown in this new height of laziness.

“Yeah, why not?”

*

Next week Donghae brings in two freshly made smoothies and sets them down on the table with a thump.

“Hyung…”

“Oh? Donghae yah-

“Shut up and,”

And kisses him straight on the mouth.

“Eat breakfast with me.”

He sits down and takes out two metal straws from his bag, offering one to hyung and slurping his own tumbler down in light speed.

*

“Did you manage to get dinner with your friend yet?” his tutor asks next time, it’s a bit after 10 pm, earlier he grabbed cup ramen with Hyukjae in the practice room.

Donghee hyung is shooting something with Ryeowook and he has made it clear that they won’t be going to dinner any time soon.

“Nope.”

But maybe breakfast can become a regular thing sometime in the future.


End file.
